verionfandomcom-20200213-history
Xhurtag
Xhurtag is a planet located in the Universe. It is a home to many races that now identify themselves as one race. The whole planet is ruled by three bodies of government, the Council of Kings, the High Council and single ruler God-King. History The planet itself was formed eons ago by the cosmic powers of the Universe. Presumably the sentient races first appeared approximately 5 000 years ago. Many now unknown kingdoms and civilizations were built since then. Slowly the world was being more and more unified and lesser kingdoms were absorbed by huge empires. Many cults and religions declined until only one goddess, Shtraka, was worshipped. Around 400 years ago, the largest empires decided to unite for the good of the whole planet and created the Councils and a new title with the right to rule the world, God-King. Whole world developed into near utopia, a society full of prosperity. Destruction of Xhurtag About 200 years ago a huge cataclysm has stroke the planet, volcanos erupted and ground shattered. During this period all kinds of wonders were destroyed and the population of 2 billions decreased to few millions. Those who remained had to hide underground as the cataclysm was over. Struggling to survive, the people of Xhurtag tried to rebuild what was lost. They have estabilished new Councils and a new God-King was chosen. During this time of misery the priests and warlocks found magical crystals with immense magical potentional, they were named "Ixthrasil". These could help the mages open a gateway to another planet and save their people. Under the blessing of Shtraka, the portal was opened in 237 TC and agents were sent to explore this new world. Colonization of Verion The agents emerged in central Palerdine and after constructing a stable gateway they have spread out into the world. For 10 years they have been collecting information about the worlds inhabitants, climate, magical potency and resources. When the time was right, some of the agents have been recalled and opened the portal to Xhurtag. The Xhurtagian expedition, personally led by the God-King Xertalos, has arrived and started building the first settlement called Shtraktis. After two years they have been discovered by a nearby human city-state and a fight broke out. With the help of a powerful demon hunter the humans were victorious, Shtraktis evacuated, gateway closed and Xertalos imprisoned. Although God-King was able to escape with the help of his inmates and went into hiding, stuck on an alien world. Technology The technology of Xhurtag is not developed further past a level we would call "high medieval technology". The Xhurtagians are skilled masons and architects, wonders of their past civilization and even the current ones are evidences to this claim. Weaponsmiths of the past were able to forge top notch quality weapons that were as practical as they were fashionable, sadly they lack the resources to do so nowadays. The armors of Xhurtagians are of a very unique design in comparison to the armors from Verion, but same as the weapons they are not what they have used to be. Magic The Xhurtagians were always more fond of magic than technology. Their magical advancement is far beyond anything the races on Verion are capable of. Understanding of magic is the main focus of Xhurtagian warlocks, they understand that the magic resides in everything more than anyone. They cast more efficiently and with using less energy. Most warlocks prefer the pure arcane form of magic than element-based kinds. The most skilled warlocks can "filter" magic from anything, inanimate objects and living beings alike, but this practice has been banned due to its dangerous nature. Xhurtagian warlocks are able to shapeshift into living beings (and are not restricted only to beasts as druids on Verion are), this shapeshifting has also been banned, the only legitimate shapeshifters are those directed by God-King himself and act as spies and agents. Another achivement of their advancement is enchanting their language. There used to be many languages on Xhurtag, until an universal language has been estabilished. It has been enchanted so it could be understood by everyone.